Death of An Angel, Birth of A God
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Because of her strong Reiatsu, Kagome’s given the chance to join the Shinigami Academy sometime after her death. What would happen if she met a certain whitehaired Shinigami Captain? Full Sum & Pairing inside. Temp. On Hold Need Help with ideas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators so don't even try to sue me.

AN: This is a challenge I decided to take up from Hikage Dragon since I was a little slow on making my Kougaiji/Kagome pairing and since there weren't many Bleach/Inuyasha fics with this pairing.

But still, I hope you all enjoy this Kagome/Ukitake pairing as much as I enjoyed writing it

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Bleach/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Action/Comedy/Fantasy

Pairing: Kagome/Ukitake

Summary: After dying in the final battle against Naraku, Kagome thought that she would go to heaven or something. But awaking after being found by Shiba Kuukaku, Kagome learns that she _is_ dead but not in Heaven but in Soul Society. Because of her strong Reiatsu, she's given the chance to join the Shinigami Academy. What would happen if she met a certain white-haired Shinigami Captain? (And it's not Hitsugaya)

* * *

**_Death of An Angel, Birth of A God_**

**_Chapter One_**

In one of the halls of the Shinigami Academy to her next class for Kidou, Kagome picked up her pace so as not to be late. Despite what her brother-like friend, Ganjuu said about Shinigami Kagome made the choice of working hard to become a Shinigami herself to help souls rest in peace and protect them from Hollows. Kagome had saved Mayu from going to Hell when she was alive, why can't she help other souls who can't find their way to Soul Society?

(Those who don't know or remember Mayu, watch the Inuyasha episode where The Soul Piper first appears)

Kagome could clearly remember the day she died… all too clearly like it was yesterday…

------------ Flashback ------------

It was getting hard to breathe for Kagome and her vision was growing dark. It was obvious that she was dying. The injury she received from Naraku was fatal, piercing her through the stomach. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to give when it was able to save her friends.

It turned out that after she was able to get close enough to Naraku in order to take the Shikon no Tama it gave Naraku an opening to attack her through her stomach. The attack managed to make Kagome unconsciously release her power, making it cover the range of a two-mile radius, purifying every demon that worked under Naraku.

As a last request, after it was all over and since her time was running short, Kagome asked Inuyasha to take her home so she could say goodbye to her family one last time.

But unfortunately, just before she was able to see her mother, Kagome was unable to say goodbye to her, her brother, or her grandfather. She had witnessed the entire scene of mourning with a heavy heart. In all her years, she had never seen her mother so distraught, same with her grandfather and Souta. Even Inuyasha was crying, begging her mother for forgiveness in not being able to protect her.

(That part I kinda got from Hopelessly Hopeful, a.k.a. Death By Squishy's Bleach/Inuyasha Crossover one-shot, "My Forbidden." It's a really good one-shot And NO, this is not a continuation for that one-shot)

She was even there when they had performed her funeral. All of her friends, family, and many classmates had attended the service… including Inuyasha with a crying Shippó at his side.

Oh, how she wanted to hold her kit within her arms. Telling him that she was okay, that there was nothing to cry for. But sadly she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to for her son, as well as the rest of her family.

After everyone had said their last farewells to her in prayers, Kagome followed her family home, watching over them despite how much their sorrow hurt her.

That night after watching her mother cry herself to sleep with Souta in her arms, a woman dressed in a black haori and hakama appeared next to her. The woman said something about it being time to leave for Soul Society. Not having any other choice, Kagome checked on her family one last time before letting the black clothed woman send her to this Soul Society.

All Kagome remembered after that was being engulfed in a white light that warmed her to the very depth of her soul.

------------ Flashback End ------------

That was about three years ago the last time she saw the living world. After all of that, she woke up at Kuukaku-sama's home with her brother, Ganjuu and two others, Koganuhiko and Siroganuhiku taking care of her.

The Shiba family had been so good to her, treating her as if she was a part of the family. She felt like she belonged whenever she helped them out in making fireworks… and helping Kuukaku-sama keep Ganjuu in line.

And now, just recently Kagome was accepted into the Shinigami Academy while she was getting ingredients for supper with Koganuhiko and Siroganuhiku helping her. It was the Vice-Captain of the First Division, Sasakibe Choujirou and his captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai whom gave her the opportunity to attend the academy.

Today was her first day with the orientation over an hour prior. And since Kagome never had the chance to take a tour of the academy, she became a bit lost. She cursed to herself, wishing that she took up that offer from Yamamoto-Taicho (This means Captain. I'll be using Japanese terms since I'm so used to seeing and hearing the original Japanese version of Bleach) the day before the orientation.

------------ Noon, Two Hours after getting her schedule right ------------

Kagome slumped against a shady tree with a relieved sigh. Despite that her classes, even though they were advanced, were pretty easy with just energy control, Kido spells, and basic kendo techniques she had learned while alive, she was pretty beat and wanted to eat her homemade bento lunch out in the peaceful fresh air.

The courtyard she was in was very peaceful with a few different colored flowerbeds surrounding a single small but deep lake that had a single bridge built across it. Yes, it was very peaceful. And quiet as well.

That is… until the sound of something roaring almost like a dinosaur from a Jurassic Park movie and a battle cry caught her attention after taking a bite out of her bento lunch. With the chopsticks still in her mouth, Kagome looked around to find the source of the noise.

And just from across the courtyard, Kagome saw what looked like some kind of three-headed black dog wearing skull masks (Think of Cerberus of Greek mythology with Hollow masks that look like dog skulls and a hole in its chest). The creature stood about a few stories tall and looked like something that would make Naraku piss on himself. Its aura had a dark and empty feeling to it as well as the feel of malice, ill intent, and bloodlust. But despite all of that, it felt somewhat familiar to her… and fighting it was a man who she realized was a Squad Captain.

From what Kagome could see, the captain was well built with long white hair. But what she felt from him… Kagome could tell that he wasn't in very good health. He was only healthy enough to hold out on his own for a while against the thing she now remembered was called a Hollow.

The Hollow was a huge one… but still smaller and slightly weaker than a Menos Grande.

Taking the chopsticks out of her mouth setting it on her bento, Kagome got to her feet and sprinted off when the Hollow knocked the man against the tree.

Ukitake struggled to get up again so he could defend himself before the canine Hollow attacked while he was at his weakest, only to falter when he started coughing up his own blood. But the hollow proved to be too fast and Ukitake braced himself while closing his eyes and waited for the hollow's next blow.

A while after waiting for the claws, Ukitake began to wonder what happened. Why hadn't he felt the Hollow's claws painfully tear through him?

The long white-haired captain attentively opened his eyes… to see… a woman holding up a barrier, protecting him. Her back was turned to him with her obsidian hair rapidly flowing from the force of her reiatsu. And her clothes… he recognized them as the women's uniform for the Shinigami Academy. Her barrier was amazingly strong being able to hold off the Hollow… but what had amazed him even more was the feel of how strong her reiatsu was… at how pure and raw it felt…

Kagome was surprised at how strong the Hollow was when it had attacked her barrier after she got in between it and the squad captain. It's strength was great- stronger than hers but Kagome had faced demons much stronger than this from when she was alive and in the Sengoku Jidai.

Just before she was going to send a blast at the creature through her barrier, Kagome saw something flicker in the Hollow's eyes… like recognition. And now that she was closer to it, she now knew why its energy felt familiar to her. So familiar that she almost lost her concentration on keeping the barrier up to protect the squad captain.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome breathed. Despite the alterations that were in his energy signature, she was definite that it was the Taiyoukai she had come to see as an older brother. And the only reason why he was as huge as he was was because of his true form. Only that it was… much more frightening… and evil looking.

Jyuushiro heard the girl speak the name and wondered, 'Does she know this Hollow?' The Captain of The Thirteenth Protection Squad was confused as to who this girl was and why she was still in the Shinigami Academy instead of one of the squads. Jyuushiro received a much bigger a surprise when a much greater force had somehow pushed the hollow almost to the other side of the courtyard.

The Hollow was momentarily immobile but was soon back on its paws. Kagome took out a dagger, that she had made sometime before she had entered the academy, from a sheath that she had tied to her right calf and dug it into the ground after putting her barrier spell on it. That way she can still fight while not having to worry about the captain's safety. As soon as the barrier was placed and set, Kagome had stepped out and got into a fighting stance she remembered Sango teaching her.

The Hollow, Kagome had now identified as Sesshoumaru, came charging at Kagome ready to pounce. By this time, most of the other squad captains came to the scene only to see Ukitake inside a barrier while a young female Shinigami student was fighting the Canine Hollow… and was doing a fair job fighting it. Or at least holding it off and keeping it away from the thirteenth captain… and she wasn't even using a zanpakutou but she was using what looked like thin but transparent treads coming from the tips of her fingers. The threads also looked as if they were made of manipulated reiastu and were being used to try and tie the Hollow down.

Hitsugaya took this time to get to Ukitake's side while keeping his eyes on the fight and Matsumoto went in to help the girl out on her captain's orders. "Ukitake-Taicho! Are you all right?"

Ukitake's attention was brought to Hitsugaya from the girl who saved him after hearing his voice, answering, "Yes, I'm fine." A surprised cry brought their attention to the battle to see Matsumoto pushed off to the side by the Hollow while the mysterious girl had jumped on the middle head of the Hollow hanging on to its mask.

Kyouraku Shunsui and Byakuya were about to release their Zanpakutous to join in the fight until Yamamoto-Taicho stopped them, saying, "No, hold back. Let the girl take care of this."

Mayuri spoke in a cocky, "all-knowing" voice, saying, "A girl like her who's still in the academy can't take care of this Hollow alone. She will most likely be killed."

(Like he cares . I'm sorry, Mayuri fans but I just hate him. I think he's annoying and really cruel, thinking that everything around him is a toy for his amusement as well as a guinea pig for his experiments. So I decided, in this fic, I might just have Kagome rebel against him and really make quite a blow to his ego. And also maybe have Sesshoumaru tell him off at times)

But just as the crazy Head of The Bureau of Technology Development said that, Kagome was able to bring Sesshoumaru to the ground with a bit of struggling on both parts and slight burning from the threads on Hollow Sesshoumaru's part. The scene of the small raven-haired girl taking down a Hollow that was many times her size with hardly a scratch or a bruise on her but the haori of her uniform was a bit torn and was hanging off her right shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome was fighting Sesshoumaru, she saw a vice-captain who, much to her surprise, had a huge bust. But she didn't let that break her attention from trying to subdue her aníki. "No, don't attack him!" Kagome called out to her, not wanting her or Sesshoumaru to get hurt only to have the Taiyoukai-turned-Hollow lash out the vice-captain and have her pushed a few yards away.

After that, Sesshoumaru started attacking Kagome. But the miko was too fast for him and had only managed to damage the haori of her academy uniform. During their scuffle Kagome had managed to slice off the right and left heads, leaving the middle one knowing that it was the core.

But having enough of this brainless activity that wasn't a part of the Taiyoukai's behavior, Kagome manipulated her miko energy into thin almost non-existent threads from the tips of her fingers and started waving her hands around in an elegant and accurate way before she jumped onto the middle head of Sesshoumaru's Hollow form, hanging onto the mask.

(For any of you who might be confused by these energy threads I'm trying to describe, Think of Chakra Strings from Naruto on who Kankuro or Tenten make them. And how Kagome uses them, think of Walter from Hellsing or Kazuki from GetBackers in how they use their threads- only without the bells for Kazuki. But that is if you know about these animes and the characters.)

Before pulling on the threads, Kagome spoke, "Sumimasen, Aníki…" and then pulled the threads enough to make him trip and get tangled but not enough to where she would be slicing his paws off. Once Sesshoumaru had hit the ground, Kagome rested her free hand between his eyes and released her miko energy, purifying Sesshoumaru back to his sane state from before he was turned into a Hollow. But not without howls and thrashing around with burning pain, mind you.

Every trace of him being a hollow seemed to have been blown in the wind like ashes from a fire to reveal a large silver canine with a blue-violet crescent moon on it's forehead and appeared to be unconscious. Still on his muzzle, Kagome gently called out Sesshoumaru's name hoping that the purification didn't kill him as she lit her miko threads dissipate, releasing the Taiyoukai's limbs.

All the captains and vice-captains, except Yamamoto, were completely dumbfounded by this turn of events. They soon became tense with their hands on the hilts of their zanpakutous when the creature that was once a hollow had slowly opened its eyes, looking around without moving it's head and seemed to relax when it's sights were set on the girl who was on its muzzle. The girl in return seemed to have been relieved too.

Yamamoto knew that this would happen. He knew that the Higurashi girl had tremendous reiatsu coursing throughout her being and knew that she could purify souls without a zanpakutou. His liege, the creator of Soul Society knew this too and was actually the one who ordered the commanding-captain to offer Kagome to attend the Shinigami Academy. Yamamoto was quite pleased that the girl was strong and thankful that she was able to save one of his former pupils, Jyuushiro. The old Shinigami had a feeling that many great opportunities would lay before her.

As for the Hollow-turned-normal soul, Yamamoto asked his Vice-captain to report to his liege that the problem had been taken care of and have him expect an old acquaintance of his to be in the Fourth Squads Healing Quarters.

Ukitake was simply shocked at how the girl was able to not only defeat the Hollow but had also managed to purify it into a normal soul. Her skill and accuracy were precise. He had to admit that her style in fighting, from what he could see, almost seemed like a dance. And the barrier she had made with the dagger was just ingenious. He had never thought that it was possible.

Kagome was relieved that Sesshoumaru was okay, if only a little weak and lightheaded from being turned into a Hollow Canine and the purification but all in all, he was fine. After sliding off of his muzzle, Kagome asked, "Can you stand? Or have enough energy to transform into your humanoid form?"

Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded like a "yes" then was engulf in a flash of blinding white light and started to shrink in size and formed into a more human-like form. Once the light had faded, a tall male with markings on his face and long silver hair was in the place of the huge silver canine.

The Taiyoukai stepped toward Kagome only to envelope her in a gentle sibling hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. Sesshoumaru hadn't seen his young miko sister in many centuries. When she had died three years before, he had attended her funeral and provided her family financial support so that the shrine could stay in good condition. Only a year ago did he die from a bullet he took to save Souta when the boy was at the bank with him during an armed robbery. As the months passed, he kept a close watch on his imouto's family in spirit.

Kagome's grandfather died six months after his granddaughter's funeral with his soul still watching the shrine. Kagome's mother, Kun-loon went into depression but was slowly getting better with Souta there for her the last time Sesshoumaru had seen her. And Souta himself was still sad about his sister's death but understood that she died an honorable death and also understood that he would be able to see her again someday when it was his time.

Kagome was happy to see the Taiyoukai again after a long time and told him how happy she was. The light taps of Yamamoto's walking stick interrupted the little reunion as he spoke in a sweet and gentle tone that could only be achieved by elderly, "Well done, Higurashi-san. You had only been in the academy for the first time today and you are already skilled enough to be in one of the top ten seats of any of the thirteen squads." There was also a glint of mirth in the old man's eyes that Kagome couldn't help but smile at.

Kagome liked Yamamoto-taichou. He was like a stern yet gentle and sane version of her Jí-chan even though she had only met him very few times before today. And she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would come to respect him as well.

The young miko gave Yamamoto a light bow, saying, "Thank you, Yamamoto-Taicho. But really, it was nothing." Kagome was being very modest when in all honesty; fighting Sesshoumaru in his hollow form was like fighting Inuyasha in his berserk form from when his demonic blood takes control of him. His baser instincts made him lose his reason and common sense and had basically gave him the mind of an animal.

"I was also the one who had trained her from when she was still alive in the real world. Most of her techniques she created herself." Sesshoumaru spoke with his trademark even voice that reminded all of the captains and their vice-captains of Kuchiki Byakuya. Hell, it reminded Byakuya of his voice.

Yamamoto smiled, "Then I thank you for teaching her so much. I have a feeling that she will become a great Shinigami. But first, to make sure that you both are well, I ask of you to please follow Unohana-taicho to the Fourth Squad's Medical Facility?"

Unohana-taicho stepped forward to let them know who she was. Kagome remembered her from a teahouse that she used to work at once. She was a very kind woman but was scary when anyone decides to insult her squad just because their expertises lie in the arts of healing and medicine.

Sesshoumaru seemed like he didn't trust her at first but with a reassuring look from Kagome, he followed her and the female captain to where they needed to go to check for any injuries.

Kenpachi watched the two new faces follow the captain from the fourth squad. They were strong, both the girl and the golden-eyed guy. When he got the chance, he definitely wanted to challenge them in a fight to the death but for the girl, he was willing to spare her life if she would be able to give him a good challenge.

Mayuri could see that the girl was interesting with her power being very rare and wanted nothing more than to have her and the once Hollow-Canine for experiments. But from that cold, untrusting look he got from the girl, her companion, and Yamamoto-Taicho… he doubted that he would be able to get what he wanted. Despite that, he would do what he could to get the girl even if he had to knock her out and confine her to a lab table.

A surprised yelp came from Hitsugaya and Shunsui when they tried to help Ukitake up so that he could also go get his wounds checked. It seemed that the barrier Kagome created to protect the squad captain was still in place… and seemed to not want anyone to go near Ukitake. At hearing the energy of the barrier crackle, Kagome stopped in her tracks to see… a stupefied look on Shunsui's face while Hitsugaya looked like he was going to pop a vain while staring at her barrier like he wanted to kill it.

"Oh, whoops…" Kagome muttered before she made her way back to where she left Ukitake only to kneel in front of him and unsheathe the blade from its place in the ground, thus dissipating the barrier that had protected him from Sesshoumaru's attack.

The other Squad captains were surprised at this, since they had never seen a barrier that was kept erected by a mere dagger.

After sheathing the dagger once more to her right calf, Kagome smiled once more at Ukitake before walking off with Sesshoumaru in following Unohana-Taicho to the Fourth Squad's sector as Shunsui helped his friend up to take him to the same direction.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? For those of you who think I should, I'd be more than thankful if any of you give me any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter. 

I don't know when I'll be updating this so don't keep your hopes up about a new chapter being posted so soon.

Please Review. It would be most appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. Both series belong to their rightful owners.

AN: I'd like to thank all of those who had read and reviewed this fic. You don't know how happy that's made me, considering I thought that it wouldn't get much results.

For those who asked me if or to add Inuyasha… I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to add Inuyasha because I think that he would get in the way of the main pairing and keep Ukitake from making any advances to Kagome.

For Hikage Dragon's (A.k.a. Alternate Life) idea, I'm sorry to say that Gin, as well as Aizen and Tousen, has already betrayed Soul Society and allied with the Hollow.

For Rutoh-Chan, I don't know whom Sesshoumaru is going to be paired with. But if you have any suggestions, I'd be more then happy to accept any you have in mind. If Kagome will see Inuyasha again… She might, just not in Soul Society. And yes, Kagome will see the others, just somewhere in the future chapters. I'd also like to thank you for the suggestions you provided and your support

For Falling Right Side-Up, I'm sorry to say that even if Kagome was paired up with Shiba Kaien, for me it wouldn't be possible since he's married to someone from his squad in the series… although, there's a chance that I might be able to make of sweet little one-shot of that pairing for my One-shot series "Lovers of A Miko".

For Itoma the god of water, I just want to say THANK YOU ITOMA-KUN! Thank you so much

For 'kakasakuluver', I'm happy that you liked this story so far, even if it isn't with a Sess/Kag pairing and your review was very appreciated. And I'd like to say that I'm sorry for making Sesshoumaru a bit OC.

As for everyone else who have given me such great compliments and support to continue writing this fic You don't know how much that's made me happy and you guys always make my day

Now On WITH THE FIC!

Hope you guy enjoy

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Bleach/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Action/Comedy/Fantasy

Pairing: Kagome/Ukitake

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"There. Other than the scratch on your cheek, you're perfectly fine. And your brother is fine as well." Was spoken of Koutestu Isane, Fukutaicho of the fourth squad as she finished bandaging the scratch that Kagome unknowing received on her right cheek.

Isane had heard word about the girl who fought the hollow canine and was surprised to see her hardly injured, aside from the light scratch on her cheek. But was even more surprised to see her helping a tall, long silver-haired man to keep him from falling. In the way he carried himself with a stoic mask, he kinda reminded the older Kotetsu sister of Kuchiki-Taicho, except with longer and paler hair and golden eyes.

He was currently sitting on another bed with his wrists and ankles bandaged due to some burns that were caused by Kagome's Reiatsu Threads. But aside from being a little tired and worn from being purified out if his hollow state, he was fine. The girl, Higurashi Kagome insisted that he and the Taicho she protected should be looked over before her.

Ukitake-Taicho was being taken care of my Unohana-Taicho while Isane took care of Kagome and the silver haired male, who Kagome said was her aníki.

Kagome smiled at the Vice Captain, saying, "Arigatou-gozaimau." Sesshoumaru showed his thanks with a slight nod of his head with Isane giving a slight bow in return before leaving to report to her captain.

Once she was gone, Kagome turned to her aníki while sliding off the bed she was sitting on so she could sit next to him. As she sat next to him, she asked, "So how've you been? Last time I saw you was when we had finally defeated Naraku and I was dying while Inuyasha was taking me home to say my last goodbyes."

Sesshoumaru nodded before answering in his soft but monotone voice, "Yes. That was five centuries ago. As for your question, I had been doing well. During the centuries, after Naraku's demise, I had ruled my lands without fault until the humans started to develop weapons that could destroy demons easily. When that had happened, I started to blend in with the humans as demons started to dwindle in numbers. The stronger demons started to do the same as I to survive. In your era, I had developed my own company for computers and other useful pieces of technology. After your death, I gave your family financial support for the shrine and other needs. Six months after your death, your grandfather passed away in his sleep and his soul still lingers at the shrine. Your became depressed after losing you but was getting better with your brother's help, despite that he wasn't doing so well himself.

And before you ask how I died, I was shot when saving your younger brother, Souta. I was going to help him open an account when the bank was suddenly getting robbed. One of the robbers began to get nervous and was pointing his gun at Souta, threatening that if any of tried anything, he would shoot him but I was able to shield your brother. Unfortunately though… I didn't survive the shot. After dying, I still wandered the living world to watch over Souta and your mother. Your mother is slowly getting better and Souta is doing just fine, entering his first year of High school. It was only recently that I was somehow turned into that creature that I had become and somehow ended up in Soul Society… and I think you know the rest."

Kagome was a bit shocked but not really surprised to hear that Sesshoumaru had done so much for her family after her death. She couldn't help but blessed to have an older brother like him, adopted or not. Then she began to wonder what had happened to her friends in the Sengoku Jidai and voiced it to Sesshoumaru.

The former Taiyoukai became silent at the question Kagome asked about her friends and her adopted kit. He remembered that her human friends were fine and had lived long and happy lives a month after her death. Her kit had been taken under his care but was killed during the war for the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate. And Inuyasha… what was he supposed to tell her?

Seeing no other way around it, Sesshoumaru answered after a tired sounding sigh, "Your human friends, the Taijya and Houshi, mourned your death for a month before traveling to the Taijya's village to rebuild and start a family of their own. The both of them raise ten wonderful children and named their youngest daughter, who looked remarkably like you and Rin put together, after you. The Taijya and Houshi died of old age, both happy and without regrets.

"I took in your kit soon after hearing of your death and raised him to be an excellent fighter. He had mated with Rin once they had become of age for mating. They weren't together very long due to Rin dying during childbirth and had lost their only son soon after he was brought into the living world. He promised her that he would live as long as he could but unfortunately… he wasn't able to survive into the modern era due to being slain by mistake during the fall of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Despite that he was dying, he was happy that he would finally be able to see you and Rin once more."

The young miko was happy for Sango and Miroku living their lives the way they had planned but was saddened at the news about her Kit, Rin, and her would be grandson. Kagome didn't know about her grandson, but she was sure that she could be able to find them in Soul Society if they haven't been reborn yet… same with Sango and Miroku with their children.

'What about Inuyasha…?' For some reason, Kagome had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the news about what became of the hanyou after her death. She could feel it in the pit of her gut.

Knowing that his younger sister wanted to know what happened to his younger brother, Sesshoumaru continued, "As for Inuyasha… Kagome… due to his depression and guilt of not being able to save you or keep you safe from Naraku… he committed suicide three months after your death. After wondering for some time, he became a hollow. It was then that Kikyo had taken him to hell with her, despite what he had turned into."

It couldn't be… but Kagome knew that what Sesshoumaru had said was true. He had no reason to lie to her but that still did keep her from shedding a few silent tears for her hanyou. As the saying went, "no matter what, you could never forget your first love." And Inuyasha was the first she had ever fallen in love with.

After hearing her say that it couldn't be helped, Sesshoumaru lifted the young miko-Shinigami in training onto his lap and held, offering what comfort he could give.

* * *

I've finally updated this. I'm sorry if it seemed REALLY short but just be glad that I had updated. I would write more but I can't seem to think of anything else to add. So I would truly appreciate it if you guys give me some suggestions for what should be in the next chapter. 

**Also please Review, I'd really appreciate that along with any idea you think would be good for the next chapter. **


End file.
